Pendapat dan Kritik
by 7D
Summary: Hanya tentang Jeon Wonwoo dan seseorang yang meng'kritik' tulisannya. Dan Wonwoo harus mulai mengerti, yang mana pendapat, dan mana kritikan. Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo. SVT.


**PENDAPAT DAN KRITIK**

 **Kim Mingyu (Ming-K) X Jeon Wonwoo (J-Woo)**

* * *

Senin sampai Jumat adalah waktu yang disibukkan dengan serentetan kegiatan belajar dan presentasi kuliahnya. Sabtu adalah jadwal mengikuti praktikum sebagai syarat untuknya menyandang gelar Sarjana Ekonomi kelak. Haaah, baru semester dua, tapi ia merasa sudah lelah, plus bosan sebenarnya. Tugas menumpuk, penelitian, survey, dan sebagainya.

Wonwoo rasa hari ini adalah _me-time_ nya yang paling berharga. Hari minggu, setelah ibadah gereja di pagi hari.

Hari ini ia tinggal sendirian dirumah. Ayah dan ibu pergi sejak seminggu yang lalu, ke Yokohama untuk mengunjungi teman baik mereka sejak sekolah menengah atas. Wonwoo sih tidak masalah, toh ia suka suasana hening seperti ini. Jika ia sendirian, ia mendadak rajin. Mau membersihkan rumah, memasak, mencuci pakaian, bahkan rajin mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang biasanya terbengkalai hingga hari H. Ia juga heran, tapi Wonwoo justru nyaman.

Setelah memastikan rumahnya aman –mengunci pintu dan jendela, bahkan menggembok pagar rumahnya– Wonwoo berjalan ke meja makan. Duduk tenang, meneguk secangkir kopi moka yang masih hangat.

Wonwoo memandang sebuah situs di layar laptopnya. Situs _fanfiction_ , dimana banyak orang memposting berbagai cerita fiksi dengan menggunakan nama-nama tokoh para artis, kebanyakan artis Korea. Wonwoo adalah salah satu author disana, dengan penname J-Woo. Ia sendiri fokus membuat cerita antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. Dari kisah persahabatan, hingga romansa percintaan.

Tapi tunggu dulu, jangan anggap Wonwoo _gay_. Ia belum pernah berpacaran, baik dengan perempuan alih-alih dengan lelaki. Sudah terlalu lama sendiri, sudah terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

– Seperti lirik lagu saja.

Alasan ia memilih fokus seperti itu ya, jujur, ia suka dengan romansa yang tabu. Paham 'kan? Seperti kisah cinta sepasang anak adam ataupun hawa. Menurutnya itu sangat menantang, unik, dan menarik. Oh, salahkan saja salah satu seniornya dulu yang seorang fujoshi, memperkenalkan padanya apa itu Yaoi dan segala turunannya sehingga Wonwoo menjadi fudanshi hingga kini.

Wonwoo mulai membuka akun pribadinya, mengecek review dari fanfic yang baru ia posting beberapa jam yang lalu. Senyumnya merekah, melihat beberapa _review_ yang setidaknya mendukung cerita tersebut. Hampir semuanya positif, kecuali satu _review_ yang membuat Wonwoo badmood dalam sekejap.

 _'Ah, lihatlah Seungcheol. Manja sekali, jadi geli. Seperti kucing kawin saja XD'_

Wonwoo mendecak kesal melihat _review_ seseorang dengan nama akun Ming-K di kolom _review_ cerita itu. Iya, Wonwoo memang membuat cerita dimana Seungcheol menjadi sangat manja dengan kekasihnya, Jeonghan, ketika ia sakit. Sangat berbanding terbalik mengingat leader grup Seventeen itu sangat berkharisma ketika di panggung. Satu review itu rasanya ingin ia report saja, tapi Wonwoo juga ingin membalas _review_ itu segera.

Ini kan ceritanya, toh ini hanya fiksi. Memang salah jika ia membuat Seungcheol seperti itu? Suka-suka dia dong!

Wonwoo rasa ia harus membalas _review_ itu. Tidak usah berterima kasih karena orang itu meninggalkan jejak di fanficnya, ia sedang kesal sekarang.

 _'Kan sudah di warn kalau fanfic ini OOC'_. Wonwoo mencoba sabar membalas review itu. Mewakili kekesalannya yang entah kenapa sangat menggebu-gebu sekarang.

15 menit, belum ada balasan. Mungkin orang itu belum aktif –pikir Wonwoo. Akhirnya ia melanjutkan untuk membalas _review_ diceritanya tadi sambil membaca beberapa fanfic author favoritnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, kolom inboxnya terdapat satu pesan. Dari Ming-K.

 _'Iya, saya tau. Cuma gak kebayang saja kalau Seungcheol di real life seperti itu. Gak cocok. Apa kamu gak aneh bayangin Seungcheol OOC begitu?'_

Habis sudah kesabaran Wonwoo.

 _'Woo sukanya nulis yang OOC, gimana dong? Bayangin Seungcheol OOC? Kan dia emang sering gitu ke yang lain. Woo terima kritik kamu, cuma Woo mah sukanya nulis yang OOC._ ** _ Kalau kamu gak suka ya jangan dibaca. Nulis kan emang susah, beda kali yang cuma bisa komen doang.'_**

Send Message.

Wonwoo langsung mengirimkan pesan tanpa pikir panjang, pun tanpa mengecek kata-kata yang ia ketikkan di kolom pesan itu. Pesannya sudah terkirim, dan Wonwoo menunggu balasannya.

1,2,3 jam. Belum juga ada balasan dari orang itu.

Moodnya hilang begitu saja. Padahal tadi ia begitu bersemangat membaca beberapa fanfic sembari berbalas pesan dengan author lain. Ia menutup semua tab fanfic siap baca tadi, moodnya sudah hilang. Dengan kasar ia menutup laptop itu, sembari meminum sisa kopi moka yang mendingin.

* * *

Bahkan hingga hari ini pun, belum ada balasan dari orang itu.

Ming-K belum membalas pesannya. Apa... ia sudah keterlaluan ketika membalas pesan itu kemarin?

Hari ini Wonwoo sedang santai menunggu jam pelajaran Hukum Bisnis. Dosennya bilang ia akan terlambat 20 menit, tapi nyatanya sudah 35 menit Wonwoo menunggu dan dosen berbadan tinggi tegap bak tentara itu belum juga datang.

Mengesampingkan kehadiran dosennya, Wonwoo beralih melihat layar handphonenya lagi. Ia kembali membaca pesan serta _review_ dari Ming-K beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia membacanya dengan teliti, kata demi kata, untuk kemudian merasa bersalah karenanya.

Kini Wonwoo berpikir, sebenarnya orang itu hanya berusaha berpendapat bahwa Seungcheol yang seperti itu sangat menggelikan, lucu, dan membuat siapa saja yang membayangkannya akan geli sendiri. Tapi ia malah menganggap kalau orang itu mengkritik ceritanya, tidak sependapat dengan Wonwoo yang suka membuat karakter tokoh tersebut berbeda jauh dengan karakter dikehidupan aslinya. Dan tanpa sadar Wonwoo malah membalas komentar dengan kata-kata menjengkelkan tanpa pikir-pikir dulu.

Inbox(1). Wonwoo antusias begitu membuka tab itu untuk melihat, nama Ming-K tertera disana.

Orang itu membalas pesannya. Dan ia tak sabar membaca isinya.

 ** _'Ah, ya, memang benar kalau berkomentar itu lebih mudah daripada menulis. Saya tau itu.'_** – Wonwoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman ketika membaca itu.

 _'... Saya cuma lucu saja bayangin Seungcheol begitu, bukan mengkritik. Thanks ya, keep writing.'_ – bahkan orang itu masih sempat memberi semangat untuknya.

 _'Terima kasih juga udah meninggalkan jejak di fanficnya Woo. Maaf kalau kata-katanya Woo ngeselin :(('_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu, Wonwoo jadi tidak enak sendiri.

Ia terlalu terpancing emosi ketika membaca _review_ itu. Padahal seharusnya ia tahu, siapapun bebas berpendapat ataupun memberikan kritik, dan bisa membedakan mana  pendapat dan mana kritikan. Disitu bukan hanya ia saja yang menulis atau membaca fanfic, masih ada ratusan, atau ribuan orang yang membaca berbagai cerita di situs tersebut.

Semoga orang itu akan membalas pesannya.

...

..

.

Yang sayangnya, pesan tersebut tidak akan pernah dibalas oleh Ming-K.

* * *

 **Kau tau apa yang lebih sulit daripada menulis sebuah cerita, tetapi anehnya, sama mudahnya dengan memberi komentar?**

 **Membaca. Iya, membaca.**

 **Dari membaca, kau akan tau banyak hal dan pelajaran.**

 **Yang mana pendapat, mana kritik.**

 **Yang mana bentuk ketidaksukaan, yang mana dukungan.**

 **Jangan sampai kau lupa, bahwa membaca juga sulit.**

 **Terlebih untuk menemukan makna dari tiap tulisan yang dituliskan orang lain untukmu.**

 **Semoga, kau bisa lebih bijak lagi.**

* * *

 **END**


End file.
